FMA Kids from the Future
by Maiden of anime
Summary: Some how two kids have some how were thrown into the past and saved by Moa and now they have to keep it a secert on who's kids they belong to!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapther 1 The Children...**

It had been totally normal for everyone when they went to the places they were at but sometimes Moa gets lonely when ever the FullMetal Alchemist people weren't with her so she sometimes sneakout of her work to see them on her broom that was her wand but until one day...

**While flying in the sky...**

"I can't belive I have to drag you two with me!" Moa said angerly flying through the air with two mysterious kids on her broom with her thanks to her when she saved them when she saw them falling out of the sky. "Sorry about that big sister!" said the girl with big loose clothes on her with blue jeans, golden yellow eyes and hazel like hair. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!!!" Moa yelled hissingly at the girl. "Well thats my little cousin who keeps on saying that to you!" said the little boy with green eyes, brown hair, outside like shorts which were green shorts and a black shirt.

"How'd I ever get stuck with you two...?" Moa groaned and remembered on how she got the two.

_flash back...._

_While she was flying peacefully in the sky enjoying the view "Wow! Today was the perfect day!!" Moa said with the cloudy sky (Note* Yes I love cloudy skies because its the only days I go outside fer')._

_Then she saw two figures falling from the sky "WHAAA!!!!" the figures screamed "On great!!" Moa groaned and quickly flew over to the two and they got on her broom just on time. "Okay! How in the hells did you two, get in the sky?" Moa said angerly but the girl with the golden eyes was making Moa think there was something weird about this girl that she couldn't put her finger on it._

_"WELL?!?!" Moa yelled annoyed but the two kept on staring at her wings, tail, red eyes and sharp fangs. "Big sister!!!" the girl said cheerfully hugging Moa "WAAHAHHA!!! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOIN'!!!!" Moa screamed almost losing control over her broom. "Ugh! Fine! I'll take you to Winry's to check who the hell kids you belong to!" Moa said annoyed and kept on flying._

_End of flash back..._

"Oh yeah! Thats how I got stuck with you brats!" Moa remembered on how she had them with her. "Look!! Its Winry's!!" Moa said from the high skies seeing the house. "Prepare for landing!!!" Moa yelled when she was landing fast to the ground. "YAHAHAHA HOOOO!!!!" everyone yelled when they went through the opened window landing on the couch.

"Yeah! Now thats what I call a landing!!!" Moa said happily streching her arms "Oh! Hi there Moa!!" Winry said coming into the room and saw the two kids with Moa.

"Moa!! Please don't tell me you stole these two!!!" Winry said shockingly "No! I've found them when they were falling from the sky!!" Moa said angerly on the couch. "Well anyway, do you know who kids they belong to?" Moa said with a sweatdrop on her head looking at the two. "Nope. Never seen them before." Winry replied which kept bothering Moa when she kept on looking at the details on the kids.

"Tch! Anyway, what're your names?" Moa said looking at the two while flying on her wings looking at the two. "My names Eva E-" Eva was cutted short when the boy covered her mouth on time for not telling something. "Well my names Tony." he said taking his hand off his cousin's mouth.

"Okay! So why did you stop your cousin from saying anything else, little boy?" Moa said taking out her wand "Hey, hey! No turbulence in the house!" Winry said taking the wand out of Moa's hands.

"What's with all the comotion in here?" Tina said entering the room and saw the two kids and the whining Moa wanting her wand back. "Okay! I'm going to get a headache from all this freakin' comotion!!" Taylor yelled entering the room and saw the kids. "Moa! Did you steal kids again to bribe them doing your work last time?" she said looking at her. "Dammit! No! All I did was help these kids when they were falling out of the freakin' sky, dammit!!" Moa said angerly stomping her foot.

"Could you all give it a break?" Eva said with an anime sweatdrop on her head looking at them all if they were all retarted. "Whats going on here?" Edward said entering the room with Alphonse. "I found these two falling out of the sky!" Moa said having anime vains on her face on the million times she's telling them. "Well actually, we came from the future!" Eva said and Tony slaped his head on how brainlelss his cousin for telling the truth.

"HUH!?!! HUH!?!?!" everyone screamed confused on these kids. "Yeah! We were playing around with some doo-hicy and we some how were in the sky." Eva explained making everyone wonder what this 'doo-hicy' was. "Wait! Are you really from the future?" Tina said suspisiously looking at the two and they both nodded. "Yep! 'Cause we know you all from the future!" Tony said resting his arm on the arm of the couch.

"Okay... this is starting to get alittle weird so I'mma leaving..." Moa said getting on her broom and flew out the window leaving the confused friends of her looking at the kids.

"Well there goes big sister again! Ahhh, like the old times..." Eva said waving goodbye to Moa when she flew into the clouds. "So... does this mean we have to keep you two with us now?" Taylor said having an anime sweatdrop on her head looking at the two "Yep!!" Eva and Tony said nodding their heads. 'But still... those kids are making me wonder on who's parents they belong to...' Edward said thinking in his head looking at the two kids.

**In the sky with Moa...**

"Damn it! Who's kids do they belong to!?!" Moa yelled angerly while upside down on her broom while flying on it. "Grrr... I trying to think to who they belong to... but..." Moa said thinking really hard and I mean really hard on who they belong to.

Then she realized who's kids they belong to in the future and started to laugh "Hahahaha!!! Oh, my god! I never knew that they belong to.... pff... HAHAHAHA!!!!" Moa laughed so hard she could fall off her broom any minute thinking who the kids belong to.

"Teehee!! I can't wait to see whats going to happen next, on what those kids are going to do here!!" Moa grinned getting ontop of her broom and flew back to the house so she could spy on what thise kids were going to do next.

**Back at the house...**

When Moa got there she was spying through the window seeing what the others were going to do next. "Arghh! What are we ever going to do with you two?!" Tina said annoyed not knowing what to do with the kids with everyone.

"Well you all can let us stay in a guest room you know." Eva said upside down on the couch looking out the window but not the noe where Moa was. "But still... I still wonder who's children you belong to...." Taylor whispered looking at the two. "Huh? Did you say somthing?" Alphonse said looking at her. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!!" Taylor said pancikedly waving her hands infront of her with an anime sweatdrop.

"Well you two should make yourselves comfortable as long as you don't cause any chaos around here!" Winry said smiling at the two kids and they smiled at her and nodded their head "Okay!" then they quickly ran to the guest room. "Still wonder who's kids they belong to." Tina said watching them go.

_________________________________________________________________________

**In the room...**

"Whew! That was a close call!" Eva said smiling at her cousin "No! You almost said who's kids we belong to!" Tony said hitting her head "Owww!!" Eva said rubbing her head on what her older cousin just did. "You stupid meany!!" Eva yelled pointing at him "Heh! I'm twelve years old and you're eleven so stop complaining!!" Tony said giving Eva another wack on the head.

'Wow they are, their the same as their parents!!' Moa thought in her head with a sweatdrop on her head looking at the realitives fight.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry its kinda weird but I just thought of this thinking of nothing else...**

**So I hope you know who's kids these belong to 'cause I don't want to explain it! Seriously!**

**Buh-bye! And please review!!! (Does a chibi peace sign to you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapther 2 The Future Heros Vs the Present Time Bad Guy.**

(Here is the info on the two new heros!! ^.^)

**Name:** Eva Elric (Yeah I just wanted to put down her full name 'cause I just wanted the people who don't know who's daughter she is!)

**Age:** 11

**Eye color: **Gold (from Ed.)

**Hair color:** Dark hazel with alittle blonde in it. (From my Little Miss Snow or Mrs Elric! =3)

**Height:** 141 cm

**3 sizes: **Secert(Eva: NOOOO!!! Me and you: Okay!!)

**Name: **Tony Elric (He's Eva's cousin not her older brother.)

**Age: **12

**Hair color:** Light brown

**Eye color:** Green

**Height:** 150 cm

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A few days later....**

While the two were staying at the house while trying to find a way back to their time but couldn't find a thing on how to get back. "ARRGGGHHH!!! How the hell are we gonna get back!?!" Tony yelled kicking a wrench but he hurted his own foot "Aaahhhh, owwww!!!" he whined falling to the floor.

"Wow you two seem chipper as always." Moa said entering the room from the window "WWAAAHH!!" the two screamed hugging each other from the surprise vist from Moa. "Oh, its just you Moa." Tony said stop hugging his cousin.

"Heh, I never got a rest minute from working cause I skipped work alot." Moa said lazilly looking out the window scrathing her head. "Oh yeah! Mary and Billy were surprised on what I told them somthing!" Moa said realizing what she remebered which made the two froze.

"I figured out who you two belong to." Moa said which made the two gasped from now that Moa now knows who kids they belong to. "Please don't tell!!!" Eva begged "Heh, don't worry I won't tell them." Moa smiled.

"Oh shut up! You're just going to just use us alittle you stupid, Flat-chested little squirt!!!!" Tony growled which made Moa really angry which made her eyes turn orange-red like.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!?! YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSE BUG!!!!!!!" Moa screamed which was making the the whole area where she was at, shake badly. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!?!" Winry yelled angerly running into the room and saw the super pissed off Moa.

"MOA!!! Calm down!!!" Winry said hitting Moa ontop of the head with a wrench "Owowoowowowow!!!!" Moa said rubbing her head from the pain.

"Huh? What happened?" Tina said coming into the room with her shaking like crazy from that earthquake like anger from Moa. "Your stupid friend here almost went fully crazy when I heard something about a "Flat-chest" Winry said when she was glaring at Tony when he was looking the other way whistling not wanting to get scold at.

"Well we s-" Moa was cutted off when something smash through the window and hitted her head "Owowow!!!" Moa whined rubbing her head from the impact. "Wow! Now that was random." Eva pointed out and Taylor camed in yelling "What the hell is going on here?!?!" with Edward and Alphonse behind her.

"Huh? Thats weird, its from Envy." Tony said reading the paper and gasped. "WHAT!?!?!" Everyone yelled when they heard it was from Envy. "Dammit! How did he know?!!?" Tony yelled angerly on what it was about. "Huh? What is it?" Eva said looking over his shoulder and saw why he said 'Dammit' for.

"AHHHHH!!! NO WAY!!!!" Eva screamed from shock on what it said. "What?!?! What?!?!" Taylor said coming over to see it but the two blocked it from her. "NOOOO!!!" they both screamed from being scared and not wanting her to find out what it says.

"Heheh.... I think I might know what it says..." Moa said evily with a quick spark in her eye looking the other way covering in mouth from not showing her grining. "WHAT?!?!" everyone said wanting to know but "Sorry can't tell ya!" Moa pointed out which everyone sighed about.

"Soooo... where are we suppose to meet Envy at?" Tina said thinking its the time to stike. "I think he said we should go to the spot where he at before Ed went to the other side of the Gate." Tony said which made a upset face when she remembered on what happened there.

"Ok!! Let's all go to the underground city!!!" Moa said hopping onto her broom when she grabbed Eva and Tony with her. "Ok! I'll a meet you guys there!!!" Moa said happily flying off with the two.

"She should of stayed back with the other two kids because this'll be a personal fight." Edward said cracking his fingers wanting to get pay back at Envy for what horrible things he did to him and his friends. "Ok... but promise that you all come back safely." Winry said worrigly.

"Heh! Don't worry we won't get killed from VSing him so don't worry, Winry." Alphonse said smiling and the four went off to the underground city.

______________________________________________________________________________

**With Moa and the kids at the fixed Ballroom...**

While the three were there Moa but couldn't help but swing on the shandalier that hung over the ballroom. "Moa get down here of else you'll hurt yourself!!" Eva warned but Moa wasn't listioning but kept on swinging not carring what she said.

"Yeah, yeah! Its not Envy's goin' to keep us hostages for the others." Moa said jumping off the shandelier next to the two. "Wow! Now that sounds like a perfect idea!" a voice said which made the three's hair stand up when that voice belongs to Envy.

"%$&!!! Where the hell are you?!?!" Moa said getting onto battle stance with the two until they were in a trap and they were in a net hanging from the shandeleir. "Dammit! Why in the hells didn't I see this coming!?!?" Eva said angerly being squizhed from the two.

Then they saw Envy clapping his hands on how the stupidity that the three get into "My, my! Know I have a better advantage aganist the FullMetal friend of your's Moa!" Envy said when he stoped clapping when he saw the others got here.

"I-Its a trap!!" Eva warned "ITS A T-R-A-P, TRAP!!!" Moa screamed angerly and Tony was trying to find a way out.

"Well if you two want to go home then you might need this." Envy said taking a diamond like crystal which the two gasped on "H-How?!?!" Eva said looking at it. "Oh I just found it on the ground here thats all." Envy said toying the two with it.

"Dammit Envy! This will be your last day!!!" Edward yelled clapping his hands together making spikes at him when he dodged it right on time then it was time for Hell to Come.

"Damn! We have to get out of this!!" Moa said struggling to get out the Eva notice Moa's sharp fangs "Hey big sister!! Try using your fangs to help us get out!!!" Eva said which Tony was surprized that she was right. "Fine!! But you owe me one!!" Moa warned and started chew her way out with the sharp fangs and they all fell out of it.

"OK!!! FINISHING BLOW!!!!" Moa screamed taking out her wand making it into a sycthe and the two kids used their alchemy to make go flying in to the air going right to Envy. "Wh-?!?!" but his arm was sliced off which had the thing that was important to Eva and Tony and Moa threw the thing to them.

"Dammit!! I won't forgive you all!!!" he yelled and ran away "Damn! I wanted to kick his ass!!" Moa pountied. "Well anyway we're all glad that you two finally got the key for you two to go home now!" Alphonse said smiling at the two. "Thanks!!!" Eva and Tony said happily and they raised the thing in their hands and they disappeared when a light swallowed them up and they were gone.

"Well I better go back to work or else I'll get yelled at the millionth time." Moa said bordly and disappeared as well. "Well at least we got those two back home right?" Taylor said smiling at Edward "Yep!" he replied and they all went home too.

____________________________________________________________________

**Sorry that all the stories were short because I had nothing else to think of!!!**

**I'm sorry about this!! (_)**


End file.
